


El lobo, el humano y...

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris es apasionado y suave, Chris y Peter sienten atracción por Stiles, Chris/Top, Derek no está muy de acuerdo con la idea de su pareja pero luego le gusta, Derek y Stiles se aman mucho, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Derek/Top, Fantasías sexuales, Lemon, M/M, M/M/M, Peter es apasionado y salvaje, Peter/Top, Romantico, Stiles es muy creativo, Stiles/bottom, trios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Derek no está del todo de acuerdo con la inesperada proposición de Stiles pero desde un comienzo no tiene oportunidad contra la “verborrea argumentativa” de su hiperactivo compañero y termina cediendo, descubriendo que Stiles si tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando.





	1. El lobo, el humano y... el cazador.

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El lobo, el humano y…  
> Pareja: Derek/Stiles/Chris, Derek/Stiles/Peter.  
> Personajes: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent, Peter Hale.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 2  
> Género: Lemon, Romántico.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

Chris llegó al Loft puntualmente, descubriendo que todo el lugar está en penumbras y no hay señales de Derek o alguien de la manada rondando por ahí. Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que se hicieron cargo de la última amenaza que llegó a la ciudad: un hombre lobo que descubrió el gusto por destrozar humanos. Fue por eso que se sorprendió un poco cuando recibió un mensaje de Hale menor para que viniera cuanto antes. 

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó encendiendo la luz con el interruptor junto a la puerta y escudriñó todo el lugar con la mirada- ¿Hola? ¿Derek?- llamó caminando lentamente hasta el gran ventanal mientras lleva una mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón, listo para usar su arma en caso de ser necesaria.  
-Hola- dijo una voz sobresaltándolo y se giró rápidamente sosteniendo la pistola- Wow, tranquilo, me rindo, me rindo- soltó al mismo tiempo que alza las manos enseñándoselas en son de paz y una bolsa cuelga de su muñeca derecha.  
-Stiles, lo siento, pensé que ocurrió algo, Derek me pidió que viniera, la puerta estaba abierta pero nadie respondió, así que solo entré- explicó guardando la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón.  
-¿Estaba abierta? Ups, no se lo digas a Derek o me regañará, llegué hace unos minutos y no había comida, así que fui a comprar algunas cosas- señaló yendo hasta la barra que delimita la cocina en línea recta con el resto del espacio-Mi lobito feroz no es amigo de hacer las compras, si no vengo por aquí, no cocina, prefiere pedir algo y no es precisamente comida nutritiva, envidio tanto a los hombres lobos, todos tienen cuerpos esculturales y pueden comer como cerdos sin arruinarlo- se quejó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír un poco al cazador- ¿De casualidad tú también eres un lobo? Porque tienes un cuerpo envidiable, apuesto a que estás marcado bajo la camiseta, ¡No es justo! 

Argent se acercó a la barra y aceptó la cerveza que le tendió el menor, quien comenzó a explicarle muy divertido como consiguió una credencial falsa con Boyd para comprar alcohol sin ser mayor de edad. 

El mayor debe admitir que cuando se enteró por su hija que Stiles es el compañero lobuno de Derek Hale, se sorprendió mucho, ya que la personalidad de ambos choca constantemente y no es extraño que en los entrenamientos de la manada o reuniones a las cuales ha tenido oportunidad de asistir, ambos están discutiendo por algo o el lobo amenaza y gruñe al adolescente para que se calle. Al principio no lo entendió del todo pero después sí, especialmente cuando el Alfa comenzó a exhibir pequeños cambios que no pasaron inadvertidos, como por ejemplo que sonríe más a menudo, sus rasgos se suavizan cuando tiene al castaño al lado, ya no está tenso y realmente disfruta de la compañía de otros, aunque sean un montón de adolescentes. 

-¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros? Derek debe estar por regresar- comentó sacando las cosas de la bolsa y empezó a reunir todo para cocinar- Sí, quédate, hay suficiente para los tres.  
-Claro, gracias, ¿Sabes que quiere Derek?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Ni idea, ya sabes cómo es, solo da órdenes y ni se molesta en explicar- aseguró negando con un suspiro.  
-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
-No, gracias, eres mi invitado, solo siéntate y disfruta el espectáculo, con lo cual me refiero a mí, soy todo un espectáculo a la vista ¿Verdad? Derek es tan afortunado de estar conmigo- canturreó con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.  
-Es verdad, eres todo un espectáculo- afirmó descuidadamente. 

Después de que pudieron encargarse de la manada de Alfas, ha frecuentado más el paquete Hale, al principio solo por petición de su hija que le pedía ayuda con algunas cosas pero luego se volvió frecuente que esté revoloteando cerca de todos esos adolescentes, especialmente de Stiles, quien al no ser un lobo, es el encargado de hacer la investigación de la amenaza de turno que ronda Beacon Hills y trazar los planes, por lo cual no es extraño que pasen tardes enteras en su casa o en la del menor averiguando que están cazando. Fue en esos momentos donde comenzó a notar los atributos del adolescente, que van mucho más allá de la imagen de chico irritante que enseña al principio, además de lo atractivo que le resulta físicamente. Jamás ha tenido intenciones de hacer algo al respecto y le gusta la relación de amistad que mantienen ahora. 

Mientras el menor cocina, le platica de un interesante artículo sobre la dinámica de lobos que leyó la noche anterior antes de conciliar el sueño. Argent le prestó toda su atención y cada vez que su acompañante se da la vuelta, aprovecha de recorrer discretamente su cuerpo con la mirada, lo cual últimamente es una constante en sus encuentros. Derek es bastante afortunado, no podría tener un mejor compañero a su lado.  
Durante unos, se queda con la vista fija en el trasero del adolescente, el cual debe admitir con algo de vergüenza que suele contemplar muy seguido. No le enorgullece sentir esa atracción por un adolescente, podría ser su hijo pero no puede evitarlo. 

-¡Te atrapé!- gritó el menor sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- Oh señor Argent, acabo de descubrirlo mirándome el trasero, solo soy un niñito, pervertido- afirmó lo último fingiendo inocencia antes de sonreír.  
-Mmm, lo siento- se disculpó sin poder excusarse por su actuar.  
-No te preocupes, ahora te puedo mirar el trasero sin sentirme culpable- señaló apagando el gas y rodeó el mesón hasta llegar junto al cazador- ¿No lo sabes, Chris? A veces te miro pero no puedes culparme, eres muy atractivo, ¿Estás seguro que no eres un lobo? Tienes un cuerpo de infarto, apuesto a que estás marcado bajo la camiseta, te reto a que me muestres ¿O tienes miedo? 

El cazador sabe que es infantil caer en esa provocación pero lo hace porque ese chico puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quita la chaqueta que está usando y se levanta la camiseta para enseñarle su marcado abdomen gracias a sus entrenamientos pero sin caer en exceso. La mano tibia del chico se desliza por su vientre antes de que silbe en aprobación. 

-Definitivamente no es justo, ¿Por qué todos a mí alrededor son tan sexys? Yo ni siquiera tengo un mísero músculo y se supone que estoy en el equipo de Lacrosse- se lamentó al mismo tiempo que se quita la camiseta que usa para arrojarla al suelo- Mira, ¿Crees que esto es sexy? Yo no, todavía no entiendo que vio Derek en mí, además ese idiota siempre se burla diciendo que soy la chica de la relación y que por eso está bien que no tenga músculos- se quejó en un berrinche que el mayor encontró adorable.  
-Es cierto que no tienes músculos pero lo compensas muy bien con otros lugares de tu cuerpo- respondió el mayor observándolo detenidamente- Y aún si los tuvieras, seguirías siendo la chica de la relación, Derek es muy dominante, de ninguna forma cederá, estoy seguro que es así es todo ámbito.  
-Jajajaja, es cierto, mi lobito es muy mandón y todo se tiene que hacer a su manera o me gruñe, Mmm, dijiste que lo compenso con otros lugares de mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó arrimándose al cazador, quien contuvo la respiración unos segundos al sentir las manos contrarias posándose casualmente en sus muslos, ¿Es idea suya o le está coqueteando?  
-Claro, por ejemplo tus ojos, son muy bonitos… o tus lunares, estoy seguro que están por todo tu cuerpo.  
-Mmm, sí, así es, a Derek le encanta lamerlos, especialmente los que tengo aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que mueve sus manos hasta la parte interna de los muslos de Argent, quien se sobresaltó con su inesperada acción- Disfruta mucho lamerlos y morderlos.  
-Stiles… no creo que esto sea correcto- señaló al mismo tiempo que intenta apartar las extremidades del adolescente-Es mejor que termines la cena, Derek tendrá hambre cuando regrese.  
-Por supuesto, siempre tiene mucha hambre, ¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita?- se inclinó hasta el oído del cazador para susurrar- Yo, completamente desnudo sobre su cama y con las piernas abiertas. 

Chris traga saliva con algo de dificultad al escuchar esas palabras y no reacciona cuando los labios contrarios capturan los suyos en un beso lujurioso que poco a poco corresponde del mismo modo. En cosa de segundos, tiene al adolescente sentado en sus piernas mientras le rodea el cuello con un brazo y con la mano libre, le desabrocha el pantalón, colándola dentro para frotarle la entrepierna sobre el bóxer. 

-Stileeesss… basta, basta- ordena tomándolo por el cabello con firmeza y lo aparta de su boca, manteniéndolo quieto- ¿Qué demonios haces? Tú estás con Derek, no puedes engañarlo.  
-Yo sé que te gusto, Chris, sé que siempre me miras cuando crees que yo no estoy pendiente de ti, sé que tu parte favorita de mi cuerpo es mi trasero y mis piernas, debo admitir que al principio me sorprendió un poco, no entiendo cómo le resulto atractivo a alguien como tú-señaló con una coqueta sonrisa.  
-¿Alguien como yo?- repitió el mayor arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.  
-Un atractivo hombre que podría tener a quien quisiera de rodillas frente a él, es como con Derek, jamás pensé que alguien así me escogería como su compañero y ahora me entero que un hombre como tú está interesado en mí, la vida tiene muchas sorpresas- afirmó con una sonrisa que el mayor correspondió.  
-No deberías menospreciarte, Stiles, no tienes los músculos de Derek pero lo compensas muy bien, te aseguro que no dejas indiferente a alguien a tu alrededor.  
-Jajajaja, sí pero no siempre es de la forma que me gustaría- señaló haciendo un puchero- Aún no me has dicho si acerté con lo que te gusta de mí.  
-Sí, has acertado, ahora bájate, no sé qué estás haciendo, ni si tienes problemas con Derek que estás coqueteando conmigo pero no voy a caer en tus juegos, si quieres darle celos a tu pareja o lo que sea, busca a otro- ordenó apartándolo y se incorporó, arreglándose el pantalón- Es mejor que me vaya, dile a Derek que me llame, adiós.  
-Me debes una hamburguesa y dos porciones de papas rizadas, Sourwolf- canturreó el adolescente con diversión- Sal de una vez. 

El cazador se giró al oír esas palabras y su vista se dirigió hasta la escaleras de caracol, por la cual descendió el Alfa usando solo unos pantalón de pijama para luego ir junto a su compañero, a quien besó lujuriosamente antes de abrazarlo por la espalda con posesividad. Argent no tiene idea de que está pasando, lo único que sabe es que fue atraído al Loft con un mensaje falso y que ningún peligro acecha Beacon Hills como pensó. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Derek y yo hemos estado conversando- explicó el menor liberándose del agarre de su pareja y caminó hacia él contoneándose de un modo que capturó toda su atención- Yo le sugerí una idea que haría todo más divertido entre nosotros, ya sabes, es bueno probar cosas nuevas en la cama de vez en cuando y he tenido ideas muy buenas- festejó girándose hacia el lobo, quien asintió dándole la razón- ¿Sabes cuál es la última que tuve, Chris?- el aludido lo miró unos segundos antes de negar- Oh, vamos, sé que sabes la respuesta, no seas modesto- señaló al mismo tiempo que se pega a su cuerpo y le quita la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo- ¿Lo has adivinado ahora o quieres otra pista?- señaló al mismo tiempo que lleva sus manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón del mayor, bajándola lentamente.

Argent dirige su vista hacia Derek, quien no parece molesto con el hecho de que SU compañero se le esté insinuando descaradamente a otro hombre, sino que parece muy interesado y curioso. ¿Realmente está pasando? Jamás imaginó que la parejita hiciera esas cosas, porque está más que clara la intención de un trío que están proponiéndole y si es honesto, la idea suena muy atractiva para rechazarla. 

-No tienes que pensarlo tanto, Chris, es muy simple, a ti te gusto, no como pareja pero si lo suficiente para querer tumbarme en una cama y follarme- el aludido tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ya que ha acertado perfectamente en sus pensamientos- Derek y yo queremos probar algo nuevo, así que, ¿Por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente? Sé que lo quieres, Chris- canturreó con una sonrisa de travesura al mismo tiempo que le abre el pantalón y lo acaricia con una mano sobre la entrepierna- Vamos a disfrutar este momento, los tres, quiero a dos sexys hombres dominándome, un Alfa lobuno y un fuerte cazador.  
-No estoy tan seguro que seas el dominado aquí, pequeño manipulador-dijo Argent observando en dirección al moreno, quien caminó hasta ellos y tomó por el cabello al adolescente, el cual gimió con el firme agarre.  
-Es verdad, tu boca es muy peligrosa, Stiles, vamos a darle un mejor uso que manipularnos, de rodillas- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y fue acatado de inmediato- Ya sabes que hacer, lo mismo que disfrutas hacerme cada día, muéstraselo a Argent y más vale que sea muy bueno o te castigaré.  
-Sí, mi Alfa.

El cazador dirigió su vista hacia el adolescente cuando sintió como le baja el pantalón junto al bóxer hasta mitad de muslo, dejando al descubierta su erección que se alza muy interesa y dura entre sus piernas. El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa de diversión antes de inclinarse a lamer su hombría desde la base hasta la punta y lo engulló por completo haciendo gemir en señal de aprobación a Argent. Jamás había imaginado que alguna vez estaría en una situación como esa, mucho menos con un adolescente y su compañero Alfa lobuno. 

-Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Stiles- dijo el lobo tomándolo por el cabello con firmeza- Hazlo igual que como lo haces conmigo. 

Chris arqueó un poco la espalda mientras gruñe cuando el moreno se encargó de marcar el ritmo de la boca del menor, quien lo traga profundamente, llegando hasta la garganta en varias ocasiones y succionando cuando está en la punta. El cazador mueve sus caderas para embestir esa húmeda cavidad, disfrutando bastante de la felación.

-¿Te gusta, Argent?- preguntó el lobo observándolo fijamente- Stiles es muy bueno y espera a follarlo, no importa cuántas veces lo haga, siempre es igual de estrecho que la primera vez. 

El menor gimió al escuchar esas palabras antes de acelerar el ritmo y el cazador echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevando una mano hasta la cabeza del adolescente al mismo tiempo que hunde su erección hasta la garganta, acabando con un gruñido excitado y después de unos segundos liberó a Stilinski de su agarre, quien sacó su erección de la boca, dándole un último lametón. 

-¿Estuvo bien?- preguntó inocentemente el chico, lamiéndose los labios con sensualidad.  
-Yo diría que muy bien- respondió el Alfa con una sonrisa e hizo brillar sus ojos rojos- Ahora debes complacerme.  
-Por supuesto que sí, mi Sourwolf. 

El cazador observó con cierta fascinación como el adolescente se apresura en dejar al descubierto la dura erección de Hale y lo traga sin mayores preámbulos, imponiendo un ritmo rápido desde el inicio que hace gruñir al lobo. Siempre ha pensado que aún siendo inexperto y altamente probable virgen antes de salir con Derek, el adolescente es entusiasta y muy complaciente a la hora del sexo, lo cual sumado a la posesividad, dominación y cierto salvajismo por la parte animal del moreno, debe dar como resultado, noches descontroladas en el Loft y le agrada la idea de formar parte de una de ellas. 

-Buen chico, lo haces muy bien, muy bien Aaaaaahhhh- gime el hombre lobo embistiendo con ímpetu la cavidad ajena- Sigue asiiii, Mmm, Stileeessss. 

Argent apenas parpadea mientras contempla la escena de la pareja frente a él, la cual está excitándolo de nuevo y baja una mano hasta su hombría para masturbarse. Los gruñidos del moreno se hacen cada vez más graves hasta que unos breves minutos después, llega al orgasmo en la boca de su compañero, quien traga hasta la última gota antes de apartarse con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos por el placer, su respiración está agitada y un fino hilo de saliva se deslizada por la comisura de sus labios. 

-Mi Alfa- lo llama anhelante y el lobo lo jala de la mano para levantarlo, dándole la vuelta al mismo tiempo que le desabrocha el pantalón, bajándoselo junto a la ropa interior y con una mano envuelve su dura erección- Mi Alfaaaaaa, Mmm, mi Alfaaaaa. 

El cazador se lame los labios despacio cuando Derek lleva su extremidad libre hasta el cuello del adolescente, provocando que lo mire fijamente mientras lo masturba con lentitud. Los gemidos del chico se vuelven rápidamente lloriqueos excitados y suplicas porque le permita acabar pero el lobo simplemente lo ignora, prolongando más su placer e impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo cuando lo siente cerca. 

-Chris… Aaaahhhh… Chris…- lo llama el adolescente con la vista oscurecida por la excitación- Chris… 

El mayor se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente al castaño, quitándole el pantalón junto a la ropa interior y los calcetines, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo antes de tomar el relevo de la mano del lobo y después de masajear su dura erección un par de veces, se lo introdujo por completo en la boca. Jamás ha hecho algo así, siempre se ha considerado heterosexual, al menos así era hasta que comenzó a notar más de la cuenta a Stiles y eso lo está llevando a probar cosas nuevas. 

-Chriiiissss, Ssssiiiii, Aaaaahhhhh, Mmm, que bien la chupaaaaassss- dijo entre gemidos excitados mientras mueve las caderas- Chriiiiissss. 

Bastaron solo unos breves minutos para que el adolescente se corriera en su boca con un gemido mientras se mueve inquieto, siendo sostenido por el firme agarre del lobo y manteniéndolo quieto en su lugar. Argent se apresuró en levantarse antes de desnudarse, haciendo lo mismo con el adolescente y dándole tiempo al Alfa de quitarse la ropa también. El cazador correspondió el lujurioso beso del menor, quien lo llevó hasta la cama en el rincón del Loft y lo empujó sobre ella, trepando encima con una sonrisa de diversión. 

-¿Aún sigues dudando de esto?- preguntó arqueando un poco la espalda cuando el Alfa pasó su mano por ella antes de desaparecer de su campo visual- Quiero una respuesta, Chris, ¿Quieres esto o no?  
-Sí, sí quiero- afirmó acariciando los muslos del chicos hasta llegar a su trasero- Quiero follarte, Stiles.  
-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, esta noche soy todo tuyo, Chris, Derek y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, estoy a tu disposición- susurró lo último sobre los labios contrarios antes de iniciar un apasionado beso.

Argent perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que sintió un peso extra en la cama, percatándose que se trata del Alfa, quien esparce lo que parece lubricante de un bote pequeño en sus dedos para luego posicionarse tras su compañero, dándole besitos en el la espalda. El castaño se aparta de su boca gimiendo y el cazador sabe que han comenzado a dilatarlo. 

-Dereeeeekkkk Aaaaaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkkk- gimió el adolescente moviéndose inquieto sobre su cuerpo pero Chris lo sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura al mismo tiempo que vuelve a besarlo. 

El cazador bajó una mano hasta la erección del chico que vuelve a despertar interesada y cuando suelta un gemido agudo, sabe que el Alfa ha conseguido dar su próstata, la cual comienza a estimular incansablemente. Argent se apresura en tomar los muslos del chico, acomodándolo sobre su regazo y un gemido escapa de su boca cuando el lobo sostiene su erección, posicionándola en la entrada del adolescente. 

-Chriiiissss, metemelaaaa, Chriiiisss-el aludido no se hizo de rogar y lentamente comenzó a a penetrarlo, quedándose quieto cuando estuvo dentro por completo- Aaaaaahhhh… te sientes increíble, Chriiiss… Mmm, muy bueno- dijo lamiéndose los labios con lentitud antes de girar un poco la cabeza hacia su compañero-¿Quieres ver cómo me folla, Derek? ¿Quieres ver cómo me la mete muy duro? ¿Quieres escuchar cómo me hace gritar?- preguntó con sensualidad.  
-Sí, Stiles, quiero ver cómo te la mete hasta el fondo y te hace gritar como una perra cachonda, luego seré yo quien te folle muy duro, de la forma en que te encanta- aseguró tomándolo por el cabello con fuerza.  
-Dereeeekkk… Mmm, sssiiiii y luego, luego ambos me la meterán- dijo al mismo tiempo se mueve rítmicamente sobre la erección del cazador, quien gime al sentirlo, enterrándole los dedos en la cintura para marcar el ritmo- Aaaahhhhh, Maaasss fuerte, Chriiiissss, Aaaaahhhh, follame duro Aaaaahhhh, no te contengaaasss.  
-A Stiles le encanta duro-señaló el lobo hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de su compañero, quien sigue montando al mayor cada vez más rápido- Le gusta que lo haga lloriquear de placer, ¿Verdad, Stiles?  
-Siiiii, Dereeekkkk, me encantaaaaa, Aaaahhhh, me gustaaa cuando me la metes duro, Aaahhhh, muy duroooo, Chriiiissss, métemela duro- pidió observando al mayor, quien recrudece las embestidas- Aaaaahhhhhh, Chriiiisss Siiiiii.

El cazador debe admitir que es cierto lo que se dice sobre que la realidad supera las fantasías, ya que tener sexo con el adolescente, es mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. Los gemidos excitados del menor, se vuelven rápidamente sollozos y pequeños gritos. Argent enterró aún sus dedos en las caderas contrarias, muy seguro que dejará marcas pero eso no debe ser problema, debido a que tiene varias marcas de rasguños y mordidas que claramente fueron dejadas en una noche de pasión. 

-Stileeessss… Aaaaaahhh, Stileeeessss, Stileeeesssss- gimió el cazador entrecerrando los ojos por el placer que recorrer su cuerpo y observa como el Alfa lleva una mano hasta la erección completamente dura del adolescente para masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones- ¡Stileeessss! ¡Stileeeeessss! 

El castaño le entierra los dedos en el pecho al mismo tiempo que arquea la espalda, moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre él y Derek se inclina hasta el cuello de su compañero, mordiéndolo con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle una marca que no se borrará en días. Basta con que el cazador golpee con precisión tres veces la próstata del menor para que éste se contraiga sobre su cuerpo y llegue al orgasmo, manchando su abdomen y cuando ese estrecho interior aprisionó su erección, acabó con un gruñido de placer, llenándolo con su esencia. 

-Oh Dios…- susurró el menor dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo mientras jadea por recuperar el aliento.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el cazador acariciándole la espalda sudada con suavidad.  
-Sí… muy bien, Chris… Mmm, fue genial ¿verdad?- se incorporó observando fijamente al mayor antes de besarlo pausadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- Ahora es tu turno de disfrutar del espectáculo, Chris.

El adolescente se movió con cuidado para girarse hacia su compañero, quien apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, lo levantó por los muslos y lo estampó contra la pared mientras le devora la boca en un apasionado beso. Argent observa la escena casi sin parpadear, el lobo desprende un aura animal y no tarda en penetrar a su compañero, imponiendo un ritmo rápido que tiene lloriqueando de placer al castaño. 

-Eres mío, Stiles, mío- gruñó el lobo recrudeciendo las embestidas y los dedos del chico se entierran en sus hombros- Me encanta tu olor, hueles tan bien.  
-Aaaahhhhhh, Aaaahhhhh, ¿A qué… huelooo?- preguntó el menor cerrando los ojos por la excitación que lo recorre.  
-A mío, mío- respondió al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de beta, inclinándose a morder cada centímetro de piel a su alcance sin dejar de penetrarlo. 

Chris se incorporó sobre sus palmas para no perder detalle de la caliente escena que le está dando la parejita, ya que el Alfa tumbó al suelo al adolescente, abriéndolo de piernas y embistiendo más fuerte mientras hace brillar sus ojos rojos. Stiles deja caer sus manos sobre la cabeza, completamente dominado por la excitación que le está proporcionando el lobo. Con fascinación contempla como Derek comienza a marcar sus caninos en las pantorrillas del chico al mismo tiempo que sus garras dejan marcas en la cintura contraria, aunque sin llegar a romper la piel, lo cual contribuye al éxtasis que refleja el rostro del adolescente.

Durante los entrenamientos de la manada, es usual que Stiles llegue con marcas de dientes en su cuello, lo cual genera las burlas de los demás betas que hacen alusión a lo posesivo que es su compañero. En varias ocasiones, el cazador se preguntó, por mera curiosidad, como es posible que alguien tan controlado como Hale, actué de esa forma tan impulsiva, animal y ahora lo está viendo de primera fuente, porque el espectáculo que le están dando, es una muestra clara de lujuria desenfrenada. En algún momento comenzó a masturbarse, sintiendo como su erección vuelve a despertar interesada con cada minuto que se deleita con la pornográfica escena frente a él. 

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!- lo llama el moreno con la voz enronquecida y se deja caer completamente sobre el cuerpo del menor, dándole un apasionado beso- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¡Stileeeeesssss!- rugió al mismo tiempo que con tres fuertes embestidas, se corrió dentro del chico apretando sus caderas con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones en ella. 

Chris traga saliva con algo dificultad al reparar en la expresión de satisfacción que tiene el moreno antes de inclinarse a repartir besitos por el rostro del menor, quien aún no ha llegado al clímax. Aún cuando Derek no es de su completo agrado, principalmente por la disputa que ha mantenido su familia con Hale, aunque gran parte de culpa es por las malintencionadas acciones de Kate, no va a negar que el hombre lobo es atractivo pero sigue prefiriendo a Stiles por sobre él, le gusta esa aura que tiene de entusiasmo, despreocupación, inquietud y sumisión. 

Después de unos largos segundos, el Alfa sale con cuidado del interior de su compañero antes de tomarlo en brazos, llevándolo de regreso a la cama y lo acomoda sobre él. 

-¿Te gustó… el espectáculo?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y bajó una mano hasta la erección dura del cazador- Yo diría que sí, tenemos que hacer algo con esto.  
-Y con la tuya- agregó Derek inclinándose a morder el cuello del adolescente mientras se acomoda tras él.  
-Oh, sé cómo podemos solucionarlo, mi Sourwolf pero primero ustedes tendrán que hacer algo si quieren follarme de nuevo- canturreó girando un poco la cabeza para corresponder el beso de su pareja, antes de besar a Argent masturbándolo despacio.  
-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Chris arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos cumpliendo fantasías, una que me da mucho morbo ahora es que dos enemigos naturales, como mi lobito feroz y un fuerte cazador se besen, con lengua, mucha lengua- aclaró esbozando una sonrisa de diversión- Háganlo o ninguno volverá a follarme y sé muy bien cuanto lo quieren.  
-Puedo follarte cuando quiera- replicó el Alfa frunciendo el ceño.  
-Podrías pero no lo harás, nunca harías algo contra mi voluntad, Sourwolf, vamos, solo es un beso, háganlo- pidió haciendo morritos- ¿Chris? 

El cazador intercambió una mirada con el lobo antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado con el adolescente encima, quien se acomoda sobre sus piernas y se mueve hacia la derecha para darle un mejor acceso a su compañero. Por unos segundos, piensa que el moreno accederá a lo que pide el menor pero sorpresivamente lo toman por la nuca y le dan un beso que tarda unos segundos en corresponder. Al comienzo lo hacen de forma descoordinada, e incluso algo torpe pero eso cambia cuando siente que la mano de Stiles se mueve más rápido sobre su hombría y a juzgar por el gruñido que suelta el Alfa, está recibiendo las mismas atenciones que él. 

-Vamos, pueden hacerlo mucho mejor, no tuvieron problemas en besarme hasta robarme el aliento- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿O ya se han olvidado de cómo besar?

Los dos mayores fruncieron el ceño a la par, cayendo directamente en las provocaciones del adolescente y colocaron más ímpetu en el beso, iniciando una lucha con sus lenguas por dominar al contrario y se apartaron después de largos segundos jadeando. Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el menor se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras se acomoda sobre su regazo y se auto penetró de una sola vez. 

-Aaaaaahhhhh- gimió el castaño arqueando un poco la espalda antes de estirar la mano hacia su compañero, quien se pegó tras él y lo tomó por el cabello con firmeza- Dereeeekkkk… follameeee.

El adolescente afirmó sus manos a los lados del rostro de Argent, quien intercambió una mirada con el Alfa para luego tomar por la nuca al chico, haciendo que se incline a su altura y lo besa mientras el lobo introduce un dedo en la entrada llena de su compañero, preparándolo para lo que vendrá. Cuando nota la erección de Derek presionando por colarse junto a la suya, vuelve a besar al castaño al mismo tiempo que lo masturba, en un intento por mantenerlo distraído. 

-Aaaaaaahhhh- gimió roncamente el menor al sentir la segunda hombría deslizándose lentamente en su interior y soltó un gruñido.  
-Sssssshhhh, ya pasará- lo calmó el lobo dándole besos en la nuca y luego en los hombros- Respira profundo, sabes que nunca te heriría.  
-Dereeeekkk… Mmm, sí…- el chico cerró los ojos antes de hacer lo que le pidieron, dando profundas respiraciones hasta que el moreno estuvo dentro por completo.  
-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- dijo Argent acariciándole las mejillas y limpiando una lágrima furtiva- Dolerá al principio pero cuando te acostumbres, te gustará mucho.  
-¿Mucho, mucho?- preguntó el castaño haciendo un puchero.  
-Mucho, mucho- prometió el Alfa dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- No me moveré hasta que te sientas listo, tomate tu tiempo.

Tanto Hale como Argent, se dedicaron a darle besos y caricias al adolescente hasta que consiguieron relajarlo por completo, obteniendo su aprobación para comenzar a embestirlo con suavidad. Chris capturó los labios contrarios en un posesivo beso a la par que el lobo baja una mano hasta la erección del menor, masturbándolo al ritmo de la penetración. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!- gime más fuerte Stilinski cuando uno de los dos o ambos, da directo contra su próstata- ¡Sssssiiiiiii! Dereeeekkkk… Aaaaahhhhh… Chriiiiisssss… Maaaaaaasssss… ¡Maaaassss fuerteeeee! Aaaahhhhh ¡Maaaasssss! 

El cazador mantuvo la vista fija en el rostro de Stiles, quien acompasa el movimiento de sus caderas con las acometidas y se deleitó con sus lloriqueos excitados. Argent mantuvo un fuerte agarre en las caderas del chico para embestirlo más fuerte, igualando el ritmo que está imponiendo el Alfa, quien se ha inclinado a morder el cuello de su compañero, dejando marcas por toda la piel a su alcance. 

-Stileeeesssss, Stileeeessss- gimió el mayor cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y por unos segundos cerró los ojos, descubriendo que el Alfa se ha vuelto a transformar.  
-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- el castaño soltó un grito de placer que hizo estremecer a ambos hombres antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo bajo él, completamente extasiado e incapaz de sostener su peso por sí mismo. 

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el menor, quien apretó las sabanas gimiendo al mismo tiempo que mancha el abdomen de Chris. Los dos mayores se movieron más rápido y con tres fuertes embestidas, el cazador se corrió dentro de ese estrecho interior con un gruñido, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por el lobo, quien rugió con los ojos brillando rojo. 

Tres respiraciones agitadas, es todo lo que llena el silencio en que se sumió el Loft y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el adolescente lo rompe, moviéndose un poco sobre el cuerpo del mayor. 

-Eso fue… increíble… Mmm… me destrozaron- dijo con un tono de voz muy relajado y risueño, lo cual hizo sonreír al cazador.  
-Es cierto, fue genial, conseguiste todo lo que querías, pequeño manipulador- acusó Chris acariciando la mejilla del chico.  
-Espero que con esto… Mmm… ya no vuelvas a dudar de mis ideas, Derek- canturreó abriendo los ojos cuando su compañero le besó un costado de la cabeza con cariño.  
-De vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas, Stiles- sentenció moviéndose con cuidado para recostarse junto a Argent antes de atraer a su pareja, quien se acomodó sobre su cuerpo- ¿Estás bien?  
-Perfecto… maravilloso… fabuloso… increíble…. Fantástico… genial… ¿Quieres más sinónimos de bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión y estiró la mano hasta el pecho del cazador, trazando líneas sin formas con sus dedos- ¿Cumplí sus expectativas, señor Argent?  
-Con creces, Stiles, con creces- señaló posando su mano sobre la contraria.  
-Genial, entonces habrá una próxima vez y por supuesto que tendrán que volver a besarse, fue muy caliente- aseguró el adolescente cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que bosteza sonoramente.  
-Mañana harás todos los planes que quieras, ahora duerme- ordenó Derek abrazando por la cintura a su compañero- Puedes quedarte esta noche, Argent.  
-Agradezco tu oferta pero no puedo, en un par de horas tengo que reunirme con los cazadores- dijo llevando la mano del menor hasta su boca para darle un suave beso antes de levantarse-No quiero ni imaginar que otras cosas te ha propuesto, Stiles.  
-De vez en cuando tiene buenas ideas. 

El mayor aceptó la caja de toallas de papel que le entregó el lobo de un lado dela cama y se limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de vestirse. Jamás pensó que su tarde-noche resultaría de esa manera. Sus planes iniciales eran descubrir lo que quiere Derek cuando le envió ese mensaje y después regresar a casa para pasar el tiempo viendo una película mientras cena, ya que ese día su hija lo haría en casa de los McCall. 

-Ten por seguro que querrá una repetición de esto- señaló el Alfa dándole suaves caricias con la mano en la espalda al durmiente adolescente mientras mantiene una pequeña sonrisa de genuina felicidad.  
-Eso me gustaría- respondió haciendo una pausa antes de continuar- Has cambiado mucho desde que estás con Stiles.  
-Sigo siendo el mismo, todavía quiero arrancarle el cuello cuando comienza a irritarme- señaló con la vista en el techo.  
-No, no del todo, yo diría que ahora eres feliz- el lobo giró la cabeza hacia él unos segundos para volver a su posición inicial.  
-Sí, tienes razón, Stiles me hace feliz.  
-Ya me tengo que ir, la próxima vez no inventen excusas para traerme al Loft, nos vemos.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos. 

Chris le dio una suave caricia en el cabello al adolescente antes de marcharse a su auto y condujo de regreso a casa, recibiendo una llamada de su hija en el camino, quien está preocupada al no encontrarlo cuando regresó. No le gusta mentirle a Allison pero lo que ha pasado en el Loft de Derek, es algo que solo concierne a los tres, el lobo, el humano y el cazador. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El moreno se despertó pasado el mediodía, sonriendo cuando bajó la vista y se encontró con su compañero desparramado sobre él, roncando ligeramente mientras lo babea un poco. En cualquier otra persona le parecería asqueroso pero en el adolescente lo encuentra adorable. Con cuidado se levantó y recogió su bóxer del suelo, colocándoselo para preparar algo de comer antes de despertar a su pareja. 

Si es honesto, lo de ayer no había sido bastante bueno, jamás esperó que un trío pudiera resultar tan excitante, especialmente porque creyó que su lobo no lo permitiría pero fue todo lo contrario, le resultó muy placentero y por eso admite que de vez en cuando, Stiles tiene buenas ideas. 

Cuando preparó una pasta rápida y la carne que el adolescente trajo ayer, fue hasta la cama para sentarse al borde de la cama y acarició el cabello contrario. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que son compañeros pero ahora que están cerca de cumplir el año juntos, no cambiaría a ese hiperactivo chico por nadie. 

-Despierta, Stiles- se inclinó a repartir besitos por el rostro del menor mientras le acaricia la cintura, sobre los mismos lugares en que está la marca de sus rasguños- Arriba, dormilón, vamos a almorzar.  
-Mmm… ¿Derek…?- susurró moviéndose un poco sin despertar- Mmm…  
-Despierta o te comeré- advirtió con una sonrisa de diversión y mordió el cuello de su compañero- Te devoraré completamente.  
-Mmm… eres un lobito muy caliente- se burló el hijo del sheriff abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa- Buenas días, Derek, te amo.  
-Buenos días, Stiles, yo también te amo. 

Ambos juntaron sus bocas en un cariñoso beso y fue a buscar los platos con la comida mientras su pareja se acomoda como puede en la cama, quejándose del dolor en el trasero por la fantástica noche de ayer. Es imposible que algún día se aburra de ese chico y ahora es su turno de sorprenderlo.


	2. El lobo, el humano y...el lobo

Stiles estacionó su jeep afuera de los restos quemados de la mansión Hale y descendió tarareando una canción. Se supone que esa noche se quedaría con los demás en Loft para afrontar juntos la luna llena pero en cuanto recibió un mensaje de su pareja, sus planes cambiaron y no dudó en ir a buscarlo ahí, muy seguro que tendrían una divertida velada juntos. 

-Ya estoy aquí, lobito feroz- canturreó acercándose a la puerta y entró con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde estás, lobito?- sacó su teléfono para alumbrar un poco a su alrededor y al atravesar el umbral de lo que alguna vez fue el comedor, divisó una bolsa blanca en el suelo- Mmm, ¿A qué quieres jugar, mi Alfa?- preguntó con diversión en la voz y se apresuró en sacar el contenido, una venda negra junto a una nota que dice “Úsala”- De acuerdo, así que a esto quieres jugar, muy bien, será a tu manera, Derek, siempre es a tu manera. 

En cuanto se colocó la venda, privándose de su sentido de la vista, escuchó unos crujidos provenientes de la escalera y luego unos pasos acercándose. Iba a burlarse del Alfa pero solo pudo soltar un gritito poco masculino cuando lo levantaron por la cintura para colocárselo sobre uno de los hombres antes de que salieran de la mansión. 

-Jajajaja, ¡Bájame, Derek! No soy un costal de papas- se quejó haciendo un puchero- ¿Derek? Bien, si quieres jugar al misterioso secuestrador, no te lo pondré fácil- afirmó bajando las manos para pellizcarle los costados del torso- Vamos, lobito, déjame ir. 

El castaño continuó molestándolo hasta que lo sacudieron abruptamente, haciéndolo bufar por el poco tacto de su pareja. No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que lo bajen y sorpresivamente esposan sus manos tras la espalda mientras siente ese varonil cuerpo pegarse frente a él. 

-Que travieso estás hoy, Derek, eso me gusta- dijo moviendo el cuello hacia un lado cuando los caninos contrarios se deslizaron por su piel. Se estaba dejando llevar pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos y dio un paso atrás rápidamente- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó forcejeando por liberar sus muñecas sin conseguirlo- Sé que no eres Derek, ¡¿Quién eres?!

El adolescente soltó un grito cuando liberaron sus manos antes de empujarlo al suelo y apenas consiguió recomponerse del inesperado movimiento del desconocido, se levantó observando a su alrededor con temor y en cuanto comprobó sus muñecas, descubrió que las esposas habían sido rotas, lo cual no podría hacer un humano. 

-Oh Dios… un lobo, es un hombre lobo- susurró apresurándose en buscar su teléfono sin dar con él y es muy probable que su atacante lo tenga cuando se lo llevó de la mansión- Mierda… mi jeep, tengo que volver. 

Apenas alcanzó a dar dos pasos hasta que escuchó algo moviéndose en los arbustos tras él y en cuanto volteó, un par de brillantes ojos azules se dejó notar en la oscuridad. Ahora si no le cabe ninguna duda que se trata de un lobo. Rápidamente comienza a correr, ignorando por completo la dirección, solo quiere alejarse lo más posible del enemigo. Colocar toda la distancia que pueda entre ellos e intentar pedir ayuda, porque no es rival para esa criatura sobrenatural. 

Por unos segundos, tuvo la ilusa esperanza de haberlo perdido pero entonces los ruidos se algo moviéndose entre los arbustos tras él, se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Estaba esperando lo peor cuando de improvisó chocó contra algo duro y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por un par de manos que lo sostuvo por la cintura. 

-¡Aaaahhhhh!- gritó el adolescente cerrando los ojos y lanzando puñetazos donde puede.  
-Stiles, ¡Stiles!- el menor se detuvo de inmediato cuando reconoció esa voz y se atrevió a mirar.  
-¿Peter…? ¡Peter!- abrazó al beta por el cuello muy feliz- Tienes que ayudarme, hay un lobo persiguiéndome, yo pensé que era Derek, me mandó un mensaje para juntarnos aquí pero no estaba y dejó una venda, después me llevó por el bosque hasta que me besó y no era él, Peter, conozco de memoria los besos de mi compañero, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿Tienes tu teléfono? Hay que llamar a los demás.

Apenas el mayor le entregó el celular, comenzó a marcar el número de su pareja pero antes de presionar la tecla “llamar” se dio cuenta de dos cosas: El enemigo lo atrajo a ese lugar haciéndole creer que es Derek y segundo, ese es el teléfono de su pareja, lo cual significa que quien lo llevó a ese lugar es…

-¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?- preguntó retrocediendo despacio mientras el mayor solo se limita a sonreír- Peter… tú…  
-Bravo, tardaste mucho menos de lo que esperaba en comprender la situación, es muy cierto que tú eres el inteligente de la manada- respondió con diversión y empezó a rodear lentamente al humano- Una recomendación para alguna futura huida, cachorro, aprende a controlar tu miedo, tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido, eres muy fácil de encontrar.  
-¿Qué… haces…? Esto no es gracioso, Peter, ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? Casi me da un infarto- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos, consiguiendo calmarse un poco.  
-Oh, ¿Crees que esto es una broma? Que adorable, lamento corregirte pero es mucho más que eso, cachorro- afirmó al mismo tiempo que lo empotra contra el tronco de un árbol- Esto no es una broma, no es un juego, ¿Sabes que ocurrirá ahora? Estás completamente solo en el bosque con un lobo en plena luna llena.  
-Peter… ¿Vas a matarme? Sé que te molesto a veces y me amenazas de vez en cuando pero no creo que sea para que me mates- dijo el castaño dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Olvidemos tu intento de homicidio y regresemos al Loft, te daré mi hamburguesa a cambio ¿Tenemos un trato?  
-No, tendrás que darme algo mejor- replicó Hale recorriendo con la vista de arriba abajo para luego sonreír.  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Porque te advierto que no tengo mucho ahorrado, todo lo estoy invirtiendo en mi jeep.  
-No quiero dinero, Stiles, no lo necesito, ¿Sabes que quiero?- el hijo del sheriff negó con cierta curiosidad- Te quiero a ti, completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y totalmente expuesto para mí, ¿Sabes para qué? Para follarte a gusto- afirmó lo último susurrando al oído contrario antes de lamerlo lascivamente- Voy a devorarte, Stiles, te haré gritar como la perra cachonda que eres.  
-Peter… no es gracioso… para con esto y déjame ir- pidió el menor volviendo a entrar en pánico al notar la seriedad en el rostro del lobo- Peter, basta, basta de esto, déjame ir, ¡Déjame ir!- gritó forcejeando por liberarse y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna al mayor, quien aflojó el ataque con un gruñido, así que aprovechó de escapar- No creas que soy tan fácil de someter, idiota, sé todo sobre tu especie, conozco tus puntos débiles y te arrancaré las manos si te atreves a tocarme, yo soy de Derek, de nadie más. 

El adolescente dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse pero chocó de frente contra alguien e iba a lanzar puñetazos contra el idiota que está coludido con el beta, sin embargo se detiene a mitad de camino al notar que se trata de su compañero, a quien no duda en besar antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y se gira al mayor, entrecerrando los ojos. 

-Un momento, ¿Todo esto es idea tuya, Derek?- pregunta observado a su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Debí suponerlo, ¿Es tu turno de escoger a alguien?  
-Tú elegiste a Argent, yo escojo a Peter- el aludido se acercó a ellos con diversión.  
-Y además acaba de ganar doscientos dólares, apostamos a que no notarías la diferencia entre un beso mío y uno suyo- explicó el lobo pegándose tras su cuerpo antes de colar sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor- Así que con Argent, me hubiera encantado ver eso, ¿Te gustó como folla, Stiles? ¿Te gustó como te la metió?  
-Sí, mucho- respondió moviéndose inquieto cuando el moreno le desabrochó el pantalón y se inclinó a mordisquearle el cuello- Mmm, Dereeekkk.  
-Oh, qué bien porque lo que te harán dos lobos en plena luna llena, superará con creces lo que puede hacer un simple cazador, ya te lo dije, Stiles, vamos a devorarte. 

El adolescente quería decir algo pero solo pudo gemir cuando el Alfa coló una mano bajo su bóxer y comenzó a masturbarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos hombres lo despojan de su ropa, dejándolo completo desnudo y se estremece al notar la dura erección del beta presionando contra su trasero sobre la ropa. 

-Eres tal como imaginé, el chico perfecto para someter- canturreó el mayor sin ocultar lo divertido que le parece la situación-¿Quieres a dos grandes y fuertes lobos follandote, Stiles?  
-Siiiii, si quierooo- respondió entre jadeos, restregándose entre los dos Hale- Aaaaaahhhh.  
-Buen chico, Derek me comentó lo excelente que eres con tu boquita, demuéstramelo, cachorro, quiero que me la chupes- ordenó al oído contrario para luego tomarlo por el cabello con firmeza, apartándolo de su familiar- Ahora, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.  
-Aaaahhhh Sssiiiii- dijo colocándose de rodillas frente al beta y se apresuró en desabrocharle el pantalón, bajándoselo a mitad de muslo junto al bóxer- Lo mandón es de familia y esto también- canturreó tomando la hombría del lobo para masturbarlo despacio.  
-No nos compares- ordenó el Alfa enseñándole los colmillos y hace brillar sus ojos rojos.  
-Jajajaja, no te coloques celosito, Sourwolf, tú siempre has sido, eres y serás el mejor para mí- aseguró observándolo fijamente antes de bajarle el pantalón con el bóxer.  
-¿Podrás con los dos, cachorro?- preguntó Peter con cierta burla en la voz.  
-La duda ofende, lobito, puedo perfectamente con ambos Hale. 

Sin más preámbulos, tragó la erección dura de su compañero mientras masturba al beta. Sus movimientos desde el comienzo son rápidos, ya que sabe cuándo le encanta a su pareja de esa forma y procura que cada vez que llega hasta la punta, succionar un poco. Los gruñidos que obtiene del Alfa, lo alientan a continuar unos segundos más para luego reemplazar su boca con la mano y se gira el beta, intercambiando una mirada fija con él antes de tragar su virilidad, imponiendo un ritmo de mete-saca que se hace cada vez más rápido. 

-Mmm, Aaaaahhhh, estás muy bien entrenado, cachorro, Mmm, mi sobrino te hace practicar muy seguido ¿verdad?- preguntó tomando al menor por el cabello, haciéndolo jadear- Aaaahhh, que bien la chupas, cachorro, no volveré a dudar de ti. 

El castaño intercaló los segundos que dedica a cada erección con su boca mientras usa su mano para que la otra no pierda el interés. Los dos lobos gruñendo y gimiendo, es confirmación suficiente de que está haciendo un excelente trabajo. 

Si es honesto, no esperaba que Derek hiciera eso, ya que en un principio se mostraba renuente cuando le sugirió por primera vez hacer un trío. Lo otro que lo sorprende, es que su elección sea Peter, aunque tal vez no tanto, el beta siempre está coqueteando con él y suele toquetearlo de más a cada oportunidad que tiene pero solía pensar que eso es para molestar a su sobrino. 

Un fuerte gemido lo saca de sus pensamientos y alza la vista sin detener sus acciones, descubriendo que los dos se han transformado. Stiles se da una palmadita mental por conseguir descontrolarlos de esa forma solo con su boca. Apenas pasan unos minutos, cuando lo jalan de la mano, levantándolo y su compañero lo empotra contra un árbol, olfateándole el cuello mientras suelta gruñidos de satisfacción. 

-Me gusta cuando vienes preparado- dice bajando una mano hasta el trasero del menor y traza círculos alrededor de su entrada lubricada con un dedo- ¿Cómo sabias que haríamos esto?  
-Te recuerdo que cada momento a solas que tenemos, follamos como conejos, ¿Sería posible que mi gran Alfa desaproveche esta oportunidad de follarme en medio del bosque en plena luna llena? Oh no, claro que no, así que vine preparado, no me gusta esperar.  
-Así que eso es el olor extraño que tienes- señaló Peter quitándose la ropa.  
-Derek tomó el primero que encontró, un lubricante frutal- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de gemir cuando sintió un dedo colándose en su interior- Dereeeekkkk… follameeeee, Aaaahhhh. 

El Alfa no se hizo de rogar y le cedió su lugar a Peter mientras él se desnuda con prisas. Stiles inició un húmedo beso con el beta, colando su lengua mientras se mueve inquieto por las osadas caricias de las manos contrarias. Durante unos segundos cierra los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, es su compañero quien está frente a él, levantándolo por los muslos para luego embestirlo de una sola vez. 

-Aaaaaahhhh Ssssiiiiii, Dereeeeekkkk, folllameeee duroooo, Aaaaaahhhh.  
-Sostente de mí- ordena el lobo con sus ojos brillando en rojo y el chico obedece ansioso, siendo apartado del árbol. 

En cosa de segundos está en el suelo, sentado sobre el regazo del moreno y comienza a montarlo entre gemidos excitados pero las manos contrarias lo sujetan por la cintura con fuerza, manteniéndolo quieto al mismo tiempo que el beta se pega tras su espalda, empujándolo un poco más sobre el Alfa y acerca la erección a su entrada. 

-Metemelaaaaa Peteeeerrr- pidió inquieto por sentir a ambos lobos follandolo- Peteeeerrr, por favoooorrr, Mmm.  
-Ya que lo has pedido tan dulcemente- dijo el mayor penetrándolo en un solo movimiento y el adolescente enterró los dedos en el abdomen de su pareja.  
-Aaaaaaahhhhhh, idiotaaaa… despacio- gruñe afirmando la frente contra el hombro derecho del cuerpo bajo él- Maldito animal…  
-Jajajaja, por si no te has dado cuenta, cachorro, estás a punto de ser follado por dos hombres lobos, que en este momento o muy pronto serán más lobos que humanos, así que llamarme animal no es precisamente un insulto- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión- No me mires así, Derek, solo es un poquito de dolor a cambio del enorme placer que le daremos, te lo demostraré. 

El beta mantuvo agarre firme en las caderas del adolescente e impuso un ritmo rápido, ignorando por completo los gruñidos de incomodidad que suelta Stiles. Éste quiere detenerlo porque está doliéndole pero cuando una de las embestidas da directo con su próstata, un fuerte gemido escapa de su boca y arquea la espalda. 

-¡Peteeeerrrrr!- el aludido intercambió una mirada de satisfacción con su familiar, quien también aumentó el ritmo de la penetración antes de tomar por la nuca a su compañero, inclinándolo hasta apoderarse de sus labios en un posesivo beso.  
-Que buena escena me están dando, ¿Te gusta, cachorro? Grita más fuerte, tu vocecita es muy sexy, Aaaaahhhhh, que apretado estás, eres exquisito. 

El menor se entregó por completo al placer que le están dando los dos lobos transformados y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, afirmando un costado de la cabeza en su hombro mientras con una mano le aprieta el cabello, en un intento por controlar todo lo que siente. Los golpes constantes a su próstata lo tienen en el cielo y al cabo de unos segundos, no es capaz de soportar tan intenso estímulo y llega al orgasmo manchando el abdomen de su compañero, quien gruñe más fuerte al sentirlo antes de tomarlo por la mandíbula para acercar su cuello y morderlo.

-¡Dereeeeeekkk!- grita perdiéndose en las sensaciones que lo invaden. 

Su cuerpo se vuelve más sensible después de correrse y los dos lobos no le dan tregua, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo por donde pueden mientras recrudecen el ritmo de las acometidas. Es físicamente imposible que pueda volver a tener una erección cuando acaba de correrse hace tan solo unos segundos pero se siente tan sobreexcitado que está muy seguro que volverá a tener un orgasmo y la sensación es tan abrumadora que lo tiene casi delirando. 

Puede escuchar la voz de Peter pero suena muy lejana, también los susurros de su compañero. El placer que está dominándolo en ese momento es muy grande, lo cual le impide hablar o hacer algo diferente que jadear, gemir y lloriquear. Una punzada de dolor en el cuello lo saca de la niebla de la excitación durante unos breves segundos pero las fuertes embestidas directo a su próstata, vuelven a hundirlo en ella hasta que escucha dos rugidos poderosos al mismo tiempo que ambos se corren caliente en su interior. 

No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelve a ser consciente de su cuerpo y es capaz de incorporarse despacio, reparando que aún está sobre el cuerpo del Alfa mientras Peter permanece sentado a su lado derecho, dándole caricias en la espalda con una sonrisa y los dos han vuelto a ser completamente humanos. Una punzada de dolor en el cuello hace que gruña despacio y se lleva una mano, comprobando al bajarla que tiene sangre. 

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno incorporándose hasta que ambos quedaron sentados y se inclinó a su cuello, lamiéndolo despacio.  
-Está bien, apenas sentí cuando lo hiciste, lobito y es mi culpa por jugar contigo en plena luna llena, es inevitable que me muerdas, rasguñes o devores- canturreó dándole un beso en el costado de la cabeza.  
-Es inevitable hacerlo cuando tienes un compañero tan atractivo, Derek- señaló el mayor con una sonrisa y pasó un dedo de forma ascendente por la espalda del adolescente, quien se estremeció al sentirlo- Es una lástima que no aceptaras mi proposición de convertirte, Stiles, tenerte como beta habría sido muy interesante.  
-Sé que estás loquito por mí, Peter pero no tengo intenciones de ser un lobo, es cierto que sería genial y por eso tiempo si me sentí inferior a Scotty, él estaba siendo popular y yo continuaba siendo el irritante chico hiperactivo… después aparecieron más lobos y todos me dejaban de lado… fue difícil pero ya encontré mi lugar en la manada y no me refiero solo a ser el compañero de Derek.  
-Por supuesto que tienes tu lugar, eres quien nos mantiene unidos, quien nos mantiene humanos- aseguró el moreno besándole la barbilla antes de llegar a sus labios- Te amo, Stiles.  
-Yo también te amo, mi Sourwolf.  
-Que parejita tan adorable- dijo el mayor pegándose tras las espaldas del menor- ¿Y a mí me quieres, cachorro?  
-Desde el comienzo has sido un maldito dolor en el trasero, Peter, me golpeaste, me secuestraste, ibas a hacer que Scotty nos asesinara, lastimaste a Derek, mordiste a Lydia, la manipulaste para revivir, ¿Realmente crees que siento afecto por ti luego de todo eso?- el beta lo escudriñó con la mirada unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y el castaño sonrió, girándose hasta quedar de lado para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Claro que te quiero, idiota, eres igual a Derek, ambos tienen esa fachada de rudos y matones pero en el fondo son unos lobitos adorables.  
-No soy adorable- gruñó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.  
-Sí lo eres, Sourwolf, muy, muy adorable- canturreó haciendo reír al mayor. 

En cosa de segundos, el castaño fue levantado por los muslos y lo empotraron contra uno de los árboles. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando descubrió que se trata de su pareja, completamente transformado mientras sus ojos brillan rojos y le enseña los colmillos amenazante. 

-Sigues siendo adorable, Sourwolf, como un osito de peluche- continuó provocándolo y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando lo penetraron de una sola vez- Dereeeeeekkk… Aaaaaahhh… Mmm.  
-Enséñale quien manda, sobrinito, los cachorros insolentes deben ser castigado. 

Stiles gimió de gusto cuando su compañero impuso un ritmo rápido desde el inicio, dando directo contra su, aún sensible, próstata y le enterró los dedos en la espalda para tener un mejor apoyo. Los gruñidos excitados del lobo, no hacen más que contribuir a la excitación que invade al menor y está muy seguro que cuando acaben ese salvaje encuentro bajo la luna llena, dormirá un día entero. 

-Dereeeeekkkk… Aaaaaaahhhhh ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Dereeeekkk Maaaassss! Maaasss durooooo, Dereeeekkkk, mi Alfaaaa, mi Alfaaaaa.  
-¡Stiles!- rugió el moreno embistiéndolo con ímpetu antes de tumbarlo al suelo, acomodándolo sobre sus rodillas y palmas para volver a penetrarlo de una sola vez.  
-¡Dereeeeekkkk! Aaaaaaahhhh Sssssiiiiii, Siiiiii- gimió entregándose por completo al placer que le da ese hombre.  
-Que escenita tan caliente están montando para mí, tendrás que hacer algo, cachorrito- canturreó Peter yendo frente a él y tomándolo por la barbilla para acercarlo a su despierta erección- Chúpamela, cachorrito, tienes que prepararme porque en cuanto Derek termine contigo, será mi turno de follarte salvajemente. 

El menor asintió antes de darle un lametón desde la base hasta la punta para luego engullirlo por completo, obteniendo un gruñido grave del beta. No pasan muchos segundos hasta que el mayor lo toma por el cabello con firmeza, imponiendo un ritmo más rápido y profundidad de la felación. Stiles arquea la espalda cuando una potente embestida golpea su próstata, haciéndolo lloriquear de placer contra la hombría del lobo. 

-La chupas muy bien, cachorro, Aaaaahhhh, muy bien, tienes una boca genial, Mmm- afirmó entre gemidos- Stileeeessss. 

El adolescente se estremeció cuando una de las manos de su pareja descendió hasta su dura erección, masturbándolo con prisas y fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar a un nuevo orgasmo que le quitó el aliento, al mismo tiempo que su compañero se corre en su interior con un rugido. 

-Que linda carita, Stiles, Aaaaahhhh, ahora es mi turno de jugar contigo, Mmm, te destrozaré, cachorro. 

Apenas Derek se apartó de él, el beta lo tumbó en el suelo y le abrió las piernas por los muslos, acomodándose entre ellas para penetrarlo de una sola vez. Ya había imaginado que el tío ex psicópata del moreno, no conoce la delicadeza, ni mucho menos tiene consideraciones con otros pero debe admitir que le gusta lo salvaje que es y el poco tacto que tiene para tratarlo. Es muy diferente que cuando hicieron el trío con Chris, aún cuando fue rudo en ocasiones, siempre se aseguró de no hacerlo doloroso, en cambio Peter, a él le gusta empujar sus límites hasta el punto donde dolor y placer se mezclan.

-Ssssiiiiiiii…- gritó el castaño enterrando los dedos en los hombros del beta-Aaaaahhhh, Maaaassss, Maaaassss duroooo, Aaaaaahhhh.  
-Que preciosa voz tienes, cachorro, estoy seguro que puedo hacerte gritar aún más- canturreó con diversión y apretó con fuerza la cadera del menor, dejando moretones que no se borrarán en días- Mucho más. 

El lobo comenzó a golpear su sobre estimulada próstata con precisión, prolongando las oleadas de placer que aún persiste del orgasmo que acaba de tener. Unos ojos rojos captan su atención y gira un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, en donde se encuentra con el rostro del moreno completamente transformado. En un rápido movimiento, Peter se recuesta sobre el suelo, dejándolo completamente empalado sobre su dura erección y retomó el ritmo de las fuertes embestidas. 

-¡Aaaahhhhh Peteeeerrrr! Aaaaahhhh, Aaaaaahhhh… Dereeeekkkk- gimió cuando lo tomaron por el cabello y acercaron su boca hasta la entrepierna de Alfa-Aaaaaahhhhh, Mmm, Mmm, Dereeeekkkk… 

Cuando un dedo se desliza por sus labios, abre la boca sin apartar la vista de los ojos rojos de su compañero, quien sin más preámbulo, hunde su hombría en su húmeda cavidad, marcando el ritmo con su mano mientras gruñe.  
El castaño se estremece cuando las garras del beta se deslizan por su espalda, seguramente dejando marcas rojas pero sin llegar a romper la piel. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su pareja quiso más y abandonó su boca, posicionándose tras él antes de inclinarlo un poco hacia su familiar al mismo tiempo que lo embiste de una sola vez. 

-¡Ssssiiiii Dereeeeekkk!- gritó exponiendo más su cuello cuando el Alfa se inclinó a mordisquearlo con posesividad- ¡Aaaahhhhh Maaaaasssss! 

Ambos lobos parecen completamente dominados por su lado animal, moviéndose implacables en su interior. Las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarlo y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo del beta, completamente perdido en el placer que le están dando. Puede sentir un leve escozor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y uno pinchazo en su cuello pero rápidamente eso se esfuma, siendo incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea la excitación que lo invade sin darle tregua. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Maaaaassss Maaaaassss! ¡Aaaaaahhhh mi Alfaaaaaa! Dereeeeekkk… Aaaaahhhh… Peteeeerrr- lloriqueó con los ojos cerrados. 

Ahora entiende perfectamente a que se refería el mayor cuando hizo referencia a lo que pueden hacer dos lobos en plena luna llena. Ambos no parecen cansarse de follarlo, siguiendo sus instintos y aprovechando su resistencia sobrenatural, algo que el adolescente no tiene, así que después de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, aunque no tan intenso como los dos anteriores y los dos Hale se corren en su interior, se queda laxo sobre el beta y permite que lo manejen a su antojo hasta quedar satisfechos. 

Stiles cuenta dos orgasmos más del par de lobos antes de que disminuyan la intensidad de sus acciones y se dedican a darle suaves caricias por todo el cuerpo. El castaño se acomoda un poco sobre su pareja cuando éste lo recuesta encima y entrelaza sus dedos de la mano derecha con los del mayor. 

-¿Todo en orden, cachorro?- preguntó con un tono de burla que no molestó en lo más mínimo al menor, probablemente por la sensación de bienestar que lo recorre en ese momento.  
-Genial- respondió disfrutando de las caricias que le da el Alfa en la espalda- No podré moverme mañana… tendrán que consentirme todo el día- señaló haciendo un puchero.  
-Siempre estoy consintiéndote, no necesitas inventar excusas- aclaró el moreno dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
-Yo puedo consentirte, cachorro, aunque tendrás que darme algo a cambio- canturreó haciendo reír al adolescente.  
-¿No tuviste suficiente con esto, Peter?  
-Mmm, no, ni siquiera cerca de suficiente, aún falta mucho para la siguiente luna llena pero seguro que se te ocurre algo bueno- afirmó esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-Jajajajaja, si quieres repetir solo tienes que pedirlo, lobito, hiciste una excelente elección, Derek, tal vez la próxima serán los cuatro, Chris, mis dos Hale favoritos y yo, suena divertido ¿Verdad?- consultó incorporándose un poco a mirar a su compañero, quien sonrió con cierta travesura.  
-¿Podrás con tres, Stiles? Porque ten por seguro que ninguno de los tres aceptará cambiar de posición, ¿Podrás con tres hombres deseosos de follarte hasta destrozarte, Stiles?- preguntó al oído del adolescente, quien se estremeció al escucharlo y tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
-No lo sé, Sourwolf pero podemos intentarlo cuando quieras, estoy muy dispuesto a probar- afirmó inclinándose a besar los labios de su pareja con cariño- Te amo, Derek.  
-Yo también te amo, Stiles.  
-Llevemos al cachorro a la mansión, está haciendo frío y no queremos que se enferme ¿verdad, sobrinito? Cada hora, no, cada segundo sin follar a esta preciosura es un desperdicio- señaló el mayor colocándose de pie y le ayudó a ambos a hacer lo mismo.  
-Tienes razón, vamos a descansar un poco- señaló al mismo tiempo que toma en brazos a su compañero- Siento haberte mordido de nuevo, Stiles.  
-Deja de disculparte, mi Sourwolf, puedes morderme y marcarme cada vez que quieras- respondió antes de bostezar sonoramente- Mmm… estoy muerto… una muerte maravillosa. 

El castaño sonrió al oír la risa del beta y su promesa de que si eso le pareció increíble, entonces cuando incluyan a Chris en la próxima vez, lo enviarán directo al cielo y morirá de placer. Lentamente se deja acunar por la calidez que irradia el fuerte cuerpo de Derek, la protección que le otorga su sola presencia y el amor incondicional que encuentra cada vez que ve esos hermosos ojos grisáceos. Su vida no puede ser más perfecta en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es básicamente lemon, es mi intento por probar con dos nuevas parejas que me gustan, Stiles/Chris y Stiles/Peter. Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
